Saska Moon and the host club weirdos!
by Anime16xoxo
Summary: What if Haruhi's friend had gotten in to Ouran and nocked over that vase instead of her, Saska is even more blunt and aggressive than Haruhi, she slowly befriends the host club after many misadventures, but will the dark secrets of her past pull her away, or will they only strengthen the bonds growing between her and the club? plz be nice, it's my first fanfic, T just in case :)
1. Chapter 1 - from normal, to dog, to host

Chapter 1 – from normal, to dog, to host!

Saska walked out of class at Ouran academy, she was very happy that she got in, but she felt bad for her friend Haruhi Fujioka, if Saska was here it obviously meant Haruhi hadn't gotten in. as if sensing that she was being thought of Saska's phone began to ring and Haruhi's number came up "hey Haruhi, what's up?".

"Uh, I just wanted to let you know that there's no hard feelings about you getting in and me not, I've decided it was for the best, you know Array told me yesterday that he likes me and really wanted to go to the same school as me so I guess it all worked out for the best, plus my dad got the gum out of my hair before I could cut it off" Saska smiled at her friends antics.

"thankyou, I'm glad your hair is safe, not that it would have mattered, our hair doesn't make us who we are any more than our shoes" Saska said seriously, Haruhi laughed and agreed with her wholeheartedly then said she had to leave because Array was coming to hang out, Saska said her goodbyes and hung up just as she was walking upstairs to try and find a quiet place to read by herself

She came across a room labelled 'music room #3' she decided this was as good a place as any to study, she wondered how long this room had been abandoned, you'd think they'd find a use for it. Just when she opened the doors and a handful of red rose petals came floating out towards her did she realize that the room hadn't been abandoned after all.

"welcome, to the host club" the voices of six different males chorused at her, she frowned and backed up to find that the door had already closed behind her, she panicked and shook the door as hard as she could, trapped, in a room full of men.

"Well, hello there, we didn't realize you were a boy" the golden haired one in the throne like chair called melodiously to her, she felt like she was gonna be sick.

"The door, it's locked, unlock it" she turned to them slowly, a dark cloud hanging over her head, she checked to make sure all her dark, wavy hair was tucked up into her blue cap.

They all seemed to look at her funny, except for the golden boy, he smiled and seemed to be egged on by the fact that she'd even said a word to him, "well, I've never seen someone your age who is so openly gay" he stroked his chin thoughtfully and Saska felt her jaw drop to the ground, "so, what kind of guy do you like, the strong silent type?" he gestured to a tall, attractive, stoic looking boy, then he gestured to a cute little boy with a head of bright golden waves "or the Lolita type maybe?". Saska shook her head and tried to open the door again "Or, maybe it's the cool, smart type you go for?" he looked over at a slightly scary looking but very handsome boy who was wearing glasses and holding a clipboard in his hands, "I know, you like the mischievous types, or maybe you go for someone like me" he pointed at two almost identical boys with messy, cherry blonde hair and gleaming, yellow, cat like eyes, then he stroked a hand down the side of her face and held her chin with the tips of his fingers, his eyes swimming with fake passion.

"Uh, you mean this is some sort of club where you flirt with girls for no reason, man Japan is weird, and no, I don't like the obnoxious 'prince' type" she backed up and right into a banana peel that had appeared out of nowhere, she went flying across the room and crashed right into a large, expensive looking blue vase.

She cried out and reached for the vase, trying desperately to stop it from hitting the floor, it crashed into the tiles and shattered into pieces, just like Saska's sanity was doing as she watched, unable to stop what was about to happen from proceeding. "No way" she whispered, the two strawberry blonde twins came over and shook their heads.

"Man, we were going to put that up at the antiques action, the bidding was going to start at eight million yen" they said in unison, clicking their tongues disapprovingly. Saska felt like she was going to faint.

"I I can't afford to pay you back all that just yet, but I can save up, get another part time job" she counted on her fingers, trying to figure out exactly how long it would take and how much she would have to save up, the tall glasses guy came over and picked up a shard of the vase, when he glanced at her she realized he knew more than he was pretending, his eyes practically screamed '_you're not a boy'_.

"So, Tamaki, what should we do?" he turned to the blonde prince.

"I know, he will have to work it off by being the host clubs dog" the annoying prince said, sitting in his throne again, Saska's head reeled, she didn't know how she would handle this.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know, if you brushed your hair, maybe wore a real uniform, you might actually get requests" the tall guy who Saska had now learnt was called Kyoya said and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking" Tamaki (obnoxious prince) cried happily, obviously just getting the idea from Kyoya and pretending it was his own.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Saska frowned and backed away from Tamaki, Honey senpie ran over and grinned at her, little pink flowers dancing around his head.

"Uh, we never asked your name?" Honey said quietly, Tamaki's eyes widened as he turned to look at Saska, "yes, what is your name?"

"Saska Moon, right, you're the transfer from Australia" Kyoya pushed his glinting glasses up his nose, Saska's eyes widened, how the hell did he know that?

"Oh yeah, you're in our class aren't you, we just didn't notice because you're so quiet" the twins said suddenly.

"H how did you know that, I never told you anything" she backed up a couple steps, a whole stalkery vibe emanating from Kyoya.

"Oh, so he's Australian huh" Tamaki seemed to be deep in thought, "so, that's why I didn't recognise your clothes" all of the club members looked at her, she was wearing a second hand black shirt that said LAEKABO$$ on the front in big, dripping white letters and a plain grey hoodie unzipped, with a pair of baggy grey jeans and scuffed black sneakers, all her hair was tucked up into a dark blue snapback that read DOPE across the front in shiny gold block letters, the hat belonged to her older brother 'Calvin'.

"Uh yeah, but that still doesn't explain how _he _knew about that" she looked at Kyoya nervously and backed up another step, these people were creeping her out, all of a sudden she was falling backwards as the result of another magically appearing banana peel. Just when she thought she would hit the ground she was caught by the stoic guy called Mori.

"Are you ok?" he looked at her and something seemed to register in his eyes, that was the when she noticed that a strand of black hair had fallen out of her hat, she shoved it back in and pulled herself out of Mori's arms.

"Kyo-chan knows everything so don't be scared Saska-chan" Honey, the cute little blonde boy looked up at her sweetly, Saska couldn't help but smile, he was so cute.

"Saska-chan you're…" Honey seemed to realize something just like Mori and Kyoya had, it was almost as if light bulbs were going off everywhere, he giggled and skipped away.

"You know boss, we have that spare uniform in the storage room" Tamaki nodded his head and the twins ran off to go get it, when they returned they grabbed Saska by the arms and dragged her behind a yellow curtain, they told her to put the clothes on and tried to help her, all the while she could hear Tamaki giving orders for hairdressers to be called and makeup artists to be picked up so they could give her a whole makeover.

"get out if you want me to change" she pushed them both out of the curtain and just as it fluttered close she saw their faces register shock, like they had both just learnt something interesting but also surprising.

She pulled off her clothes and put the second hand uniform on, it fit perfectly and when she looked in the mirror she saw that she actually looked like a slightly girlish faced cute guy.

She walked out from the curtains and frowned "T Tamaki senpie, I don't want a hairstylist or a makeup artist, so please, just leave it alone" Tamaki turned to look at her and smiled.

"My you clean up very well Saska, but you have to at least remove the hat" he walked towards her to take off her hat, she shook her head and backed up, tripping on another randomly appearing banana peel and sailing backwards through the curtains, Tamaki tripped on another annoyingly placed banana peel and fell through after her, the curtain swung shut behind them and Tamaki landed on Saska.

"hey, get off me you pervert" she pushed him but not before he reached out and took hold of her hat, as he fell backwards off her, and she stood up, the hat jerked off her head, releasing her mass of raven coloured hair in waves that flowed down around her shoulders and ended just above her waste.

"Y y y you're a girl" Tamaki looked like a fuse was shorting in his brain, his teeth were chattering and he was yelling incomprehensibly, he stumbled out into the open where the rest of the club was situated looking unfazed, Saska stormed out there realizing that he was still holding her hat, she grabbed the cap from his hand and began to pull her hair up on top of her head, when it was all perfectly placed she slid the cap on top and pulled it down, grabbing a couple pins from her pocket to hold it in place this time. When she was done with her hat she turned to face the others, the twins were standing there slack jawed, Mori looked surprised but still not as surprised as Honey who was standing there looking like a mirror of the twins expression, slack jawed, eyes wide, disbelieving, Kyoya's mouth was slightly twisted like he was surprised but the sun reflecting off his glasses hid his eyes so it was hard to tell.

"What, I'm a girl, so what" Saska growled and tugged on the brim of her cap, trying to hide her embarrassed blush at being stared at for so long.

"We already figured you were a girl, it's just…your hair, there's so much of it, how on earth do you fit it all in that cap" the cheekier twin 'Hikaru' started and the more peaceful twin 'Kaoru' finished and Honey nodded vigorously while Mori just made an agreeing noise.

"Uh, I don't know, and anyway, I don't have to tell you anything about me" Saska frowned and crossed her arms, "listen to me Tamaki senpie, if you ever touch me against my permission again, I'll have you reported for sexual harassment".

Tamaki cried out and hid in the corner, a shroud of darkness hanging around him and mushrooms suddenly appearing all over his body.

"Well, you can't wear that hat if you're hosting, hmm, maybe you could do another job or something" Kyoya was thinking while Tamaki muttered about how Saska hated him.

"Uh, but I need to pay off that debt soon so I can focus on my school work, I know, I can just cut all my hair off, simple as that, do you guys have any scissors?" she turned to Tamaki who had stopped being a depressed mushroom farm and now looked like he was a crazy person who was about to blow up.

"Cut it off, you can't cut all your pretty hair off, that would be inexcusable" he shook his head and gestured at the curtained area "there's probably a more suitable hat than that in there, go find one and then you don't have to cut all your hair off" he seemed pleased with this idea and Saska was tired of arguing so she just walked into the curtained area and picked up a hat, it was a fancy looking hat like the ones rich people wear when there walking out on the street, it was grey with a thin brim and all of her hair fit perfectly into it, when she walked back out Tamaki was staring at her "Sooo cute".

Tamaki leapt at her and wrapped her in his arms, she hit him in the shoulder and flipped him off of her "what did I say about touching, you're such a creeper" she yelled at him and stormed away.

Tamaki cried in the corner while she got some cake ready for Honey and his guests.

'Oh well, just another day in the life of the Ouran host club, I guess' Saska thought as she heard the twins trying to console Tamaki.


	2. Chapter 2 - let's be friends?

**Anime16xoxo: 'hey guys, thank you so much for following and favoriting my story, I'm really grateful' *thumbs up, stupid grin*.**

***Saska walks in and takes a seat on the couch next to me* 'hey'.**

**Anime16xoxo: 'What are you doing in my room?"**

**Saska: 'this is your room, it looks like my lounge room, and what on earth are you doing to that poor dog'**

**Anime16xoxo: *pulling miniature t shirt over pet dog Zac's head* 'nothing, it was his idea, yellow suits him, don't you think?'**

**Saska: 'Um, are you rich, because you have a TV in your corner, why didn't you make me rich?'**

**Anime16xoxo: 'hehe, no, you're just poor because I thought it would make the story better'**

**Saska: 'yeah, and is that why you gave me a screwed up past and made me dress as a boy' *crosses arms in annoyance***

**Anime16xoxo: *laughing cheekily* 'of course, if you had a normal past this story would be really boring, lol, you look funny'**

**Saska: 'I do not, and, please, never, ever, say lol to me again'**

**Anime16xoxo: 'lololololololololololololololololololololololol…'**

**Saska: *rolls eyes* 'well, since she's obviously useless, I will finish the acknowledgements, thank you a lot 'guest' (please try and put a name if you can ****J****) you were her first ever review, and though she is too busy acting like an idiot right now to tell you, she is very grateful, also, she does not own Ouran high school host club or any of its characters/ places, hope you like her story'**

**Anime16xoxo: 'lol, your way better at that than me, but thankyou guys anyway for everything'**

**Saska: 'moron'**

**Thankyou guys, please review and tell me if you think I should bring any other characters into the intro, and if so, then which character should be first! ****J**

Chapter 2 not all guys are bad guys!

"Um, I work part time after school and, uh, on weekends" Saska smiled at the three pretty girls whom she sat with, it was almost time to finish up. It had been three days and she had gotten fifteen requests and made friends with the two cherry blonde devils, formerly known as Hikaru and Kaoru.

When the last guest had left music room 3, Saska took her hat off and sighed, she was starting to get a headache from all these girls. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to her and sat on either side of the red velvet lounge she was on, they rested their arms around her neck and she rolled her eyes. "So, Saska, how have you been lately, I mean, we see you here and in class, but what about after school, how has that been, you haven't been to lonely without us, have you" they took turns speaking and she sighed, where were they going with this? Probably somewhere that would annoy the hell out of Tamaki, she thought tiredly.

"Um, it's been after schooly" she raised her arms up in an 'I dunno' kind of gesture.

"Well, we were thinking, you should come over our house today" they sounded like silky cats, predatory and mischievous.

"…" Saska frowned, unsure of how to let them down.

"Please, it will only be for a few hours" Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

"No" Saska said, simply.

"Aww, what about if-"

"No" she interrupted Kaoru mid-thought.

"Ok, but only if you can guess which one of us is Kaoru and which one is Hikaru" they said in creepy unison.

They stood in front of her, faded green caps, not unlike her own rich person cap, placed on their heads. She looked each of them in the eye, even after knowing them only for a few days she could already tell the difference, kaoru's eyes were a little more peaceful and wise than Hikaru's wild and cheeky ones.

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru" she pointed to the twin on the right and then the one on the left.

"You're wrong" they said after a shocked pause.

"No, I'm right, you guys look the same but you're really different people" she nodded her head, sure that she was right.

"How" they said and stared at her disbelievingly, she simply smiled and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Saska finished typing the last of the forged e-mail to her homeroom teacher.

_Dear Ms Watanabe_

_I regret to inform you that my daughter, Saska Moon, is feeling quite under the weather and I fear she may be coming down with something so am taking her to see a doctor. And therefore, she will be unable to attend school today, Friday 23__rd__may, 2014._

_Regards, Johnathon Moon_

Saska smiled at her handiwork, years of practice had done her good. Of course, she didn't really have a doctor's appointment that Friday, heck, she didn't even know how she would be feeling in a day's time, but she needed the day off so she could wait for a package to be delivered, she was afraid that if she wasn't there when they dropped it off, some of the neighbourhood kids would steal it.

The twins wandered over and sat down on either side of her lazily, "what's that" they asked in unison, she qiukly exited her e-mail and shut down the computer, they both raised their eyebrows at her curiously.

"It seems our little toy is hiding something from us" Hikaru said to Kaoru and they both smirked, "yes, I wonder what it is" Kaoru leaned in close and Saska shooed them both away.

"None of your business, that's what it is, and I'm not a toy!" Saska grumbled and walked over into the changing room, her 'parental faking' business wasn't over yet, her brother had sent her a text telling her to call his school and tell them that he had to come home early for some reason.

Saska sighed and typed in the number she already knew by heart, it rang five times before a sour sounding woman answered, "hello, this is the Ouran public high schools main office, I am Mei-ling, and how may I help you".

Saska cleared her throat and tried to sound a tad more girly, "oh, hello, my name is Kelly Moon, I'm just calling about my nephew, Calvin Moon, he has a dentist appointment this afternoon so I would like it if he could please meet me in the car park in fifteen minutes, thankyou".

"Ok then Ms Moon, I just need to check my records to make sure he you are who you say you are, and then I'll contact him and he'll be on his way", Saska heard a faint banging noise and then some paper getting moved, finally, the banging noise returned once more and 'Mei-ling' came back on the phone, "ok, here you are, Kelly Moon, right, I'll contact his teacher immediately and have him sent to the car park, have a nice day".

"Thankyou, you too" Saska hung up and sighed, these people were always the same, they never once suspected that it could be someone pretending to be the aunty or father, but that just made it easier on Saska and her brother.

"Who was that?" the twins asked from the curtained entryway, she glared at them.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, and that was none of your business" she growled and they smirked at her.

"So, you're an aunty, huh, how old is your little nephew anyway?" they asked, unable to stay out of her business.

"I don't have a nephew" she frowned, unsure if she should tell them more.

"Ooh, so you're a little liar then, I bet that was your brother or something and you guys always get each other out of class so you can just hang around and do fun stuff" they joked, Saska's body went cold.

"How the hell do you know that?" she yelled at them, their eyes widened in shock and Kaoru's returned back to normal first.

"Haha, so we're right, now why would you want to go and do that, huh, toy" Hikaru grinned like a chestier cat.

"B because" she said, flustered, "he needed to go for a job interview and he couldn't get out of school without a parent or guardians permission".

"Well, why couldn't your mum or dad call them?" Kaoru asked, curiosity flickering in his voice.

"Because, my mother's dead and my father, well, he can't call them, because…" she stopped, unsure about trusting them, "because he's sick" she only half lied, she guessed drunk and abusive was a kind of sick, right?

"We're sorry" the twins both said, Kaoru looked genuinely sad, and Hikaru looked guilty for mentioning it in the first place.

Saska smiled reassuringly at Hikaru, it wasn't his fault her mother was brutally murdered, and then they walked out and sat on the couch together

"Are we friends?" she asked once the entire group was sitting together, she knew she wouldn't allow herself to be best friends with a group of boys, but, just, good friends should be alright, right.

"Yes", the twins said, "yeah" Mori agreed, "yes, my little girl", you know who cried that out dramatically *wink wink*, "of course, Saska-chan", Honey smiled cutely, "I guess" Kyoya shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess, not all guys are bad, huh?" Saska smiled awkwardly.

"Of course not, what would make you think that?" Tamaki said like it was both obvious and astonishing.

"No reason" Saska lied and looked at her feet, but not before she saw the twins confused gases watching her, "Um, I was thinking, I've never had many friends before, so, what I mean is, do you guys want to see my house?" she blurted the end, they all smiled at her, even Kyoya.

"We'd love to Saska" Tamaki yelled and tried to hug her.

"Not gonna happen Senpie, just cause we're friends doesn't mean you get away with being a perve" she said and backed away from him so that he landed flat on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 - House of Horrors!

**Anime16xoxo: 'hey guys, sorry about the last chapter, I swear I'll try and make them longer'**

**Saska: 'you better, that last chapter was lame as, I hope you explain yourself better in this one, you dork'**

**Anime16xoxo: 'I will try my best, and I am not a dork' *sticks tongue out childishly***

**Saska: 'D O R K!'**

**Tamaki: 'my little girl, here you are, you shouldn't scare your daddy like that!' *tries to hug Saska***

**Saska: *pushes Tamaki away* 'did you have to let him in here?'**

**Anime16xoxo: 'Yes, yes I did' *mock serious face***

**Tamaki: 'and who is this lovely princess' *holds Anime16xoxo's hand***

**Anime16xoxo: 'aww, you're too sweet' *sticks tongue out at Saska***

**Saska: 'Ohh, now I see why you just 'had' to let him in here' *rolls eyes***

**Tamaki: 'dear lady, don't you think you should tell the very important readers that you do not, in fact, own Ouran high school host club or any of its characters/places, or the three songs mentioned in this chapter?'**

**Anime16xoxo: 'yeah, well, you just did it for me sooo, I hope you guys like this chapter ****J****please review if you can!'**

**Tamaki: 'you are such a kind hearted lady, I'm sure they'll love anything you create, princess'**

**Saska: 'oh brother'**

**Thankyou guys for reading my stories, there fun to write and I'm really glad you like them, feel free to comment and give me pointers, or even just tell me who you think I should bring into this intro next time?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – House of horrors

They all walked up to the outside of her house, her father wouldn't be home for a couple hours, Saska unlocked there front door and they all went inside. Saska figured that because they were friends they would want her to come over their houses soon enough, but if she showed them her house then maybe they would be satisfied for a while.

**(I know what you're thinking, isn't she afraid of boys? Yes, but the way I figure it is, she would rather have the guys all go to her house where her brother is and where she knows her way around, then go by herself to a guy's house that she has no idea where it is or how to get around! ****J****)**

Her brother's music was playing loudly from their shared bedroom.

_'__My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh'_

Tamaki and the others tilted there heads in confusion, "what is this" Tamaki sounded bewildered.

_'__I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_of the edge and where I walk alone'_

Saska stared at him, shocked, "you've never listened to green day". She smiled and fought the urge to sing along to one of her favourite bands.

_'__Read between the lines_

_what's messed up and every thing's all right_

_Check my vital signs_

_to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk a..._

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone I walk a...'_

Tamaki nodded his head, "hmm, it's not too bad, I guess".

The twins smiled, "we kind of like it".

_'__I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…'_

There was a faint _'click' _and then the music disappeared, Saska frowned, she liked that song, but then she smiled as her brother slid the door to their room open and walked out. He was wearing a white business shirt unbuttoned to reveal the red basketball singlet underneath and a pair of dark navy coloured slacks, his feet were bare and a black tie hung, undone, around his neck.

"Hey, how was your work meeting, and why did you text so late, you know we finish at three thirty, right?" she asked, he simply stared at the group of boys standing in there house, his ice blue eyes sharpening with suspicions and mistrust.

"Who are they" he turned his razoring gaze on her and she felt herself cower slightly.

"They're, friends, kind of, I mean, I'm stuck with them, so, yeah" she realized she was babbling and stopped, staring at the ground guiltily.

"What do you mean stuck, daddy doesn't understand" Tamaki whined and reached out to her.

Calvin, almost imperceptibly, put his foot in front of Tamaki, causing him to go flying past Saska and into the wall. "That sounded painful" Saska said, staring at the Tamaki shaped dent in the wall.

Calvin came over and wrapped her in his arms, "I got the job, $560 a fortnight" he laughed, but not like his usual laugh, he was restricting it because of the others.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru" Hikaru waved, "and I'm kaoru" kaoru smiled, though it didn't reach their eyes which seemed bored.

"Hello, what's your name, I'm Honey and this is mori" Honey giggled and little pink flowers danced around his head while Mori just stood there like a statue, the usual.

"Oh, this is my brother, Calvin" she avoided the twins knowing smirks as she answered Honey.

"Oh, ok then, well, Calvin, I am Tamaki Suoh" Tamaki reached out to shake his hand and Calvin just glared.

"Why did you talk about our dad like that" he asked, his words edged with razors.

"Um, because, I am Saska's daddy" he smiled and went to hug Saska, and, before her brother could trip him again, she put a hand out in front of her to stop the childish blonde.

"What did I say last time you touched me?" she asked seriously.

"He touched you" Calvin looked really pissed off as he turned to smack Tamaki across the room, "don't you ever touch her".

"Calvin, it's ok, I handled it" she put a reassuring hand on her brothers outstretched arm, he lowered it slowly, still glaring at Tamaki.

"they have to leave, soon" Calvin whispered to her.

"Calvin, I swear there not that-" she started, but Calvin's voice stoped her.

"Dad's coming home soon, he called and said he was coming home early today" Calvin said, and that was all she needed to hear.

"How early" she asked, all serious.

"He'll be home in half an hour" Calvin looked the slightest bit sympathetic, he knew how rare it was for Saska to make friends, "he expects dinner to be on the table, ready for him, he has to go out very soon after he gets home, so, we better get ready".

Fear sparked in Saska's heart, no matter how used to it she was, she could never stop that initial shock that came with knowing what would happen next.

"I'm sorry, you guys have to go" she said to the group who was sitting around her table awkwardly, discussing how small her house was.

"We aren't going anywhere till you give us a tour" the twins smirked cheekily.

"Yeah, Saska-Chan and Calvin-Chan, we can't leave yet" honey declared cutely while mori nodded reluctantly.

"My little girl, you can't kick us out so soon" Tamaki cried dramatically.

"Yes, I can, and I'm not your little girl" Saska informed him angrily.

"Aww, pleaaaaaseeee" the twins widened their eyes and fluttered there eyelashes in a 'puppy dog look'.

"Fine, but only if we're really quick" she said and turned to opened the door to her bedroom.

The whole group rushed in and began to look at all her stuff, Honey stared at a poster of Reece Mastin she had tapped to the wall, and Mori sat on her brother's bed stoically. Tamaki admired her belongings, which consisted of a tiny bedside table with a photo of her mum on it and a small stack of second hand CD's. The twins neared her underwear draw, but her brother intercepted them mid-way, "not gonna happen" he growled and they raised their arms innocently, and backed towards her bed, which was covered with an old blue sheet, thin, worn pillow, and frayed purple blanket, her brothers was the same only he had a green blanket and faded yellow sheet.

Their room was basically split in two, her brothers bed was on the right and hers was on the left, she had her poster and quite a few drawings and photos up on her walls, he had his own poster, it was of a wicked, silver and blue dirt bike crashing into the dirt near the camera, and he also had photo's, there was a selfie, taken by Saska, it showed both of their faces squished together to fit into the tiny camera frame and the other was of their mother and them, grinning at the camera that was being held by their father, she had a replica of both of those photo's on her wall as well. They each had a small bedside table, hers had white paint peeling of the sides and a whole heap of scratch and sniff stickers stuck all over it, his was plain except where he had carved his initials into the thin lacquer C.M. they both had Cd's and a plain white lamp each, in the middle of the room, between the two beds was a chest of draws, it had six draws, three on each side, his clothes were in the right ones ad hers were in the left, on top of the chest of draws was a small CD player and a stack of old, musty library books that they both liked to read, the both kept their homework in their bags and did it at the dining room table so they didn't have any school stuff in there room.

The twins decided it would be a good idea to search, under her bed, where they found an old wooden box, about the size of a 3 litre ice cream tub. She stared, unable to believe that they were about to go through her private box, that box was her mothers, she kept everything that was important to her in there. "Hey, didn't you know it's rude to go through other peoples things" she tried to sound joking, but when she pulled the box out of Hikaru's hands, she tugged a little harder than necessary.

"Ok, it's time to go guys" Calvin called to all of them; they stopped going through her stuff and turned towards them.

"Already" Honey asked sadly.

"Sorry honey-senpie, but if you don't leave my dad will get home and-" she was interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of her front door banging open.

"Honey, I'm home" her dad laughed and then she heard him go into the kitchen, "Is this all, well, I guess it will do for now, but when I get back there better be more".

"please, stay here" she begged the host club, her voice barely above a whisper, she put the box back under her bed, took off her hat and walked out of the room, her brother close behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello father how was work?" she asked politely as she served him some soba noodles with sliced duck breast (Kamo nanban), that Calvin had, luckily, made earlier.

"It was fine, them bloody Asians were everywhere though" he slurped his food up messily, "what's this Asian crap".

She bit her tongue to keep from pointing out his racism, "it's duck meat and noodles Father, Calvin made it especially for you, so you could try some of the traditional Japanese foods" her voice was filled with fake kindness.

"I'm sorry, father, I will make something Australian for us tomorrow" Calvin said calmly, they both sat down and began to slowly eat there dinner, it was delicious.

"bloody right you will, I don't want none of this Asian crap in my house, there better be burgers on the table when I get back from my duties" he said and stood up, knocking the bowl of the table so that it smashed into pieces on the clean floor, Saska couldn't help but flinch at the loud cracking noise it made.

"Saska, come and help me find a new tie for this very important meeting" he said and sneered.

Calvin's jaw tensed, "father, the tie you have on is nice, why change it" he tried to reason.

Their fathers hand jerked out and hit Calvin across the face, leaving behind a red mark, Calvin looked down at his feet, "I decide whether or not my tie is 'nice' enough for what I'm doing" he yelled and Saska winced again.

"Of course, father, I will help you right away" Saska said and followed him to his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, father, I think this red tie suits you well" she said hesitantly as they entered his room and she picked up the first tie she saw.

"Yes yes" he said, obviously ignoring whatever she had said, "you look just like your mother, you know, so beautiful" he reached out to stroke her hair and she jerked her head away from him on instinct.

His slightly dreamy gaze turned angry, "how dare you jerk away from me like I'm some kind of vermin" he yelled, she closed her eyes, fear sparking inside her.

"I I'm sorry, father, I didn't mean to, it's just, shouldn't you be going now" she said desperately.

He then grabbed a handful of her hair and swung her into the wall, then he leaned in close, tears were forming in her eyes as his rancid breath brushed over her cheekbone.

Just as he was reaching for her again a loud crash came from the other side of the house, oh no, please don't let that be the host club, her lips trembled as she held back her tears. Her father stood up abruptly and stomped from the room, she waited a second unable to stand just yet, when she finally did stand up she felt a dull ache surrounding her back and shoulders.

When she got out into the main lounge room/ dinning area, she saw something that chilled her to her very core, all of the host club and her brother were standing in the middle of the room staring at her father, who looked madder than the devil himself.

"Who are these people, Calvin" He said in a scary calm voice.

"There my-" he started, but Saska interrupted, unable to let her brother take the blame for her mess.

"There my friends" she said quietly, her father turned to her, his face a mask of rage and betrayal.

"All of you must get out of my house immediately" he yelled, the host club members all looked at her, she fought the urge to run up to them and beg them to take her and her brother with them and just nodded.

She walked over and opened the door for them, barely registering the slender hand that slipped something thin and square into her pants pocket, when they were all out she shut the door and faced her father.

"You are never to invite boys into my house ever again and you are banned from being 'friends' with those boys, you understand me, If I ever see a single one of them near you again I will not hesitate to crush their necks" he growled the end at her, right in her face, then he hit her, causing her to fall, hard against her right shoulder, onto the cold wood floor.

"I'm going now, I'll be back in two hours, and I'll be hungry" he said calmly, and then he grabbed his thick brown coat and walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Saska, you ok?" Calvin came over and helped her up off the floor, she nodded her head and tried to hide the fact that her shoulder was throbbing painfully and her back was still aching.

"I'm just gonna go have a bath, ok" she smiled, but knew it wouldn't reach her eyes.

When she got into the bathroom she pulled her clothes off and ran a bath, she checked in the mirror for injuries, and, sure enough, a big, painful looking, purple bruise was swelling up on her right shoulder and her back looked like it had been smacked with a giant hammer, it was all red and bruised.

She climbed into the warm bath and winced, the heat was both relaxing and slightly painful, after she had sat in the bath for a few minutes she let herself go, tears streaming down her face as the music started back up, only this time Calvin had put in one of her CD's and had obviously moved the CD player to the other side of the bathroom door.

_'__Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends'_

She cried along to another green day classic, and then she remembered the thing that Hikaru had put into her pocket.

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

She pulled her pants toward her and dug around in the right pocket until she found it.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

It was a note, she unfolded it and read what was inside.

_Saska_

_Meet us outside your house in half an hour!_

_- The host club_

Saska wiped her eyes and re read it, unsure if they were trying to play a trick on her, she decided to wait a bit then decide if she should actually go and see them, if only to tell them that she wasn't allowed to hang out with them anymore.

xxxxxxxxxx

How long had she been crying in the bath? She realized that she had drifted off while she was sitting there, and that she could now hear the radio playing 'Bangarang' by 'Skrillex'.

She got up and unplugged the bath. Wrapping an old, frayed towel around her and going to her bedroom to get changed, she had decided, she was going to meet 'the host club' and tell them they weren't her friends anymore.


End file.
